the_21st_centuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Johann; the Blaze - Haired Burning - Eyed Superior
Johann Johann (ヨウハン） The Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Superior (炎髪灼眼の　上位） Gender= Male Affiliation= Ajin Security Life University Shana; Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin Cole; Aeron Age= Changes, starting at twenty-two to thirty+ Johann is one of the male leads in The 21st Century series, a type of Mixed Blood of Ajin, Being with Arcana and Elementist. Appearance Johann, who is described as handsome, has reddish hair with brown and red eyes. He always wears his progenitor Cole; Aeron's Reprobate World Armor, and black and silver earrings that are shaped like rectangles with rectangle shaped holes in them. He has part of the right side of his hair braided. Alike his progenitor Cole; Aeron, his eyebrows are thick. His eyes look like his progenitor Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin's. Personality Johann is reckless when it comes to taking care of his Ajin. In battles, he tries to save every one of his Ajin when indeed, that is impossible. Described by his own Ajin as a person of few words and no emotion regardless of the situation, speaking in a serious manner while sporting a expressionless face. Alike his progenitor Shana, he is feared for his ability to stay calm and figure tricks during battles. Always looked up at by his Ajin for his greatness Background Not much is known of Johann, only that he appeared shortly after the death of Cole; Aeron. Weapons Johann uses the Ninja Chain that was once possessed by both Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin and Cole; Aeron. Combat/Range Combat Johann uses his two meter Ninja Chain in both close combat and range combat. Resistance Johann has an average Arcana Resistance. He has an average Cut, Blunt and Stabbing Resistance. Relationships Johann does not have many relations with anyone, due to appearing suddenly and surprisingly. Kin Kin always looks fondly at Johann. He sees much of Cole; Aeron in Johann as he was good friends with him. Character Preferences How Johann feels about people taller or shorter than him: Indifferent How he feels about knowledge: Important How he feels about murder: Not Likable How he handles money or spends it: 'I do not have money' His languages (Known or Want to Learn): Japanese; known His ability to read directions: Very good His preference for relationships: '. . . .' What time he enjoys sleep or being awake: 'Anytime as long as my Ajin are safe' Weather he enjoys: Sunny, Hot What animals he likes: . . . . His emotional state most of the time: Nothing How the he greets people: . . . . What flusters him: . . . . What makes him happy: . . . . What makes him mortified: . . . . What scares him: God What makes him cry: Nothing His “guilty” pleasure: . . . . What makes him uncomfortable: . . . . What he likes to eat and drink: . . . . What makes him smile: God What worries him: His Ajin What he thinks about: 'The safety of my Ajin' Quotes "Death is part of life." --- "You do?" -To Kin when he states that Johann is like Cole; Aeron